fairytailczfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Meredy
Meredy je bývalou členkou temného cechu Grimoire Heart a také jednou ze Sedmi spřízněných očistce. Nyní je součástí nezávislého cechu Crime Sorcière, společně s Ultear Milkovich a Jellalem Fernandesem. thumb|left|350px|Meredy v současnosti Vzhled thumb Meredy byla mladá dívka, která se během sedmi let změnila v krásnou mladou ženu, která je krásná nejen na povrchu, ale i uvnitř. Její celková postava se dá popsat jako dokonalá. Během sedmi let se Meredy vyvinula po všech stránkách. Má krásné zelené oči a dlouhé vlnité vlasy růžové barvy. Na hlavě nosí jakousi černou čelenku či stuhu. Nejčastěji nosí těsné, červené a krátké šaty, se žlutou mašlí uvázanou kolem pasu. Šaty mají polodlouhý rukáv a hluboký výstřih, který je důkazem toho, že Matka příroda byl k Meredy vážně štědrá. Typické pro ni jsou černé punčocháče nad kolena a také hnědé vyšší boty. Osobnost Meredy se prezentuje jako skromná a veselá dívka s nádherným úsměvem. Vyzařuje tedy mnohem šťastněji, nežli před sedmi lety. Po sedmi letech se Meredy představuje taky jako dívka s rozvinutým smyslem pro humor. To, jak moc se Meredy po sedmi letech změnila k lepšímu jde vidět třeba v situaci, kdy Meredy s úsměvem a zamáváním pozdraví Juviu a nemá problém zahájit s ní konverzaci. Juvia je nadšená z toho, jak krásně se naučila Meredy za ta léta usmívat. No, i my jsme rádi. Minulost Meredinu rodnou vesnici jednoho dne eliminují Grimoire Heart, v čele s Ultear Milkovich, Zancrowem a Kain Hikarem. Meredy je v tu dobu ještě malá holčička. Stojí v u trosek své vesnice a pláče. Má pro to své důvody. V onu chvíli přišla o vše, co měla. O svou rodinu, domov a tím pádem i celé své štěstí. Grimoire Heart mají za úkol bez slitování všechny zabít, ale v Ultear se najednou probudí jakási dobrá stránka, protože v ní vidí tu stejnou dívku, jakou byla tehdy ona a rozhodne se, že se Meredy ujme. Přizve ji do temného cechu Grimoire Heart, protože v ní vidí velký magický potenciál. Meredy Ultear vnímá jako svou matku, všude jí následuje a bezmezně ji miluje. Udělala by pro ni všechno. Je trošku ironické, že Meredy vstoupí do cechu, který zničil všechno, co kdysi měla a že si zamiluje ženu, která stála za zničením vesnice a zabitím její matky. To samozřejmě Meredy neví. Je to už dávno zapomenuto. Byla přece tehdy ještě malá dívenka. V Grimoire Heart Meredy nesmírně zesílí. Její magií se stane Ztracená magie Magulity Sense, která je nesmírně silná a ničivá. Vlivem této magie se Meredy zařadí k těm sedmi nejsilnějším mágům cechu, Sedmi spřízněným očistce. A jak čas běží, Meredy naivně stojí bok po boku s Ultear a její srdce patří pouze oné zmiňované ženě. thumb|258px thumb|left|390x390px Ostrov Tenjourima Meredy společně s Grimoire Heart navštíví tento ostrov, protože mají informace o tom, že právě na tomto místě se vyskytuje Zeref. Mimo jiné také Grimoire Heart dobře ví, že se na ostrově momentálně vyskytují nejsilnější mágové Fairy Tailu. Když Meredy přistane na ostrově, ihned se vydá plnit svůj "sólo" úkol. Zabít každého člena Fairy Tailu, který jí vstoupí do cesty. Meredy doufá, že bude moci zabít Graye Fullbustera, který před lety tolik ublížil její milované Ultear. Na svém seznamu má Graye napsaného jako prvního a teprve za ním jsou na druhém místě mistr Makarov Dreyar, třetím Gildarts Clive a čtvrtém Erza Scarlet. Meredy narazí právě na Erzu a Juvii. Juvia i Erza jsou překvapeny z obrovské síly, kterou Meredy vyzařuje. Má tělíčko malé holčičky a sílu za kterou by se nemusel stydět kdejaký velmi silný mág. Meredy s chladnou hlavou dokáže trefit i Juviu, která o sobě prohlašuje, že má tělo z vody. No, proti Meredy je jí to naprosto k ničemu. Meredy také poznamená, jak slabá je Juvie, že jí náleží až třinácté místo na jejím seznamu. Poté se také Meredy zmíní, že jedničkou jejího seznamu je Gray Fullbuster, kterého chce zabít ze všech nejvíce. To ale neměla říkat. Juvia ztratí kontrolu a stává se z ní monstrum. Získá obrovskou sílu a v šoku je jak Meredy, tak i Titania. Meredy nechápe co se to děje. Někdo, kdo má na seznamu číslo třináct je takhle silný? To se přece nemělo stát. Meredino postavení v souboji je najednou ta tam. Takže je dívka s růžovými vlasy nucena se bránit. Erza souboj opustí, protože jí o to Juvie požádá. A tak už je to čistě jen mezi Meredy a Juvií. Teď už nezbývá nic jiného. Meredy je nucena použít svou nejsilnější magii. Sobě, Juvii a Grayovi vytvoří společné pouto. Co se stane Meredy, to se stane i Juvii a Grayovi. A tohle pravidlo platí ve všech směrech. Meredy také poznamená, že bez ohledu na to, která z nich zemře, Gray zemře taky. Juvia je v šoku. Naopak pro Meredy je situace jasná. Boj pro ni skončil. Stačí, když zabije sebe. Chce na sebe použít svou vlastní magii a zemřít, ale Juvia naštěstí rychle zareaguje. Silně se uhodí do nohy a zlomí si ji. Tu samou bolest pocítí i Meredy a tím se její pokus o zabití nepodaří. thumb|290px|Juvia obejme Meredy a prosí ji, aby žila pro člověka, kterého tolik miluje Juvia pomalu dokulhá k Meredy, která chce ihned zahájit druhý pokus a obejme jí. Řekne Meredy, že má stejně jako ona má i Meredy někoho koho moc miluje a tak, ať pro onoho člověka žije. Právě v tu chvíli Meredy Maguilty Sense zruší. Je konec. Obě dívky padnou k zemi vyčerpáním.Později Azuma vyvrátí velký Tenjourimský strom, který připravý mágy Fairy Tailu o moc. Když se Meredy probudí, snaží se pomoci Juvii a tak ji vleče na bezpečnější místo. Když se Ultear se Zerefem na zádech (je v bezvědomí) s Meredy setkají, Ultear oznámí svou změnu plánu. Nyní už nevidí Graye jako nepřítele, ale chce zabít Hadese a tak si chce Zerefa nechat pro ní a Meredy, aby mohli využít jeho síly.Problém nastane, když chtějí Ultear s Meredy opustit ostrov a Ultear si všimne bezmocné spící Juvie. I přes Merediny protesty se Ultear rozhodne Juviu zabít. Na místě je ovšem včas Gray, který Juviu na poslední chvíli zachrání. Když se Juvia probere, i přes svou zlomeno nohu následuje Meredy, která má na zádech Zerefa. Narazí ovšem na Zancrowa, který Meredy obviní ze zrady Grimoire Heart. Meredy se snaží vysvětlit, jaký plán Ultear vymyslela, ale Zancrow posměšně vykřikne, že Ultear přeci byla ta, která zničila její vesnici. Zahanbená Meredy se rozpláče. V onu chvíli ovšem procitne Zeref. Zancrowa to stojí život a Meredy i Juvia padnou do bezvědomí. Když se Meredy probudí z bezvědomí, hledá Ultear. Tajně ji sleduje a pozoruje ji, jak se svou magií pokouší přivést strom zpátky k životu. Po obnovení stromu obě opouštějí na loďce ostrov a Zerefa nechávají na Grimoire Heart. Nyní už nechtějí být součástí tohoto temného cestu. Gray Ultear otevřel oči. Po chvilce mlčení se Meredy zeptá Ultear, zdali opravdu zničila její rodné město. Ultear to potvrdí. Meredin hněv se ale ihned změní v hrůzu, když do sebe Ultear zabodne nůž se slovy, že ví, jak moc by ji teď Meredy chtěla zabít, ale že jí nedovolí, aby si pošpinila své čisté ruce a tak to raději udělá sama. Ultear přepadne přes loď do moře. Myslí si, že je to její konec. Meredy za ní ovšem ihned skočí a vytáhne ji. Pomocí svého Maguilty Sense Meredy cítí smutek a lítost Ultear. Meredy jí okamžitě odpouští a křičí na Ultear, že ona je všechno co má. Prosí jí, aby už něco takového nikdy nedělala, že chce žít s ní.Obě se dají do pláče a nechávají se unášet vlnami oceánu. thumb|356px|Dojemné usmíření|centre Magie Maguilty Sense ztracená magie, kterou používá Meredy. Dokáže tak způsobit to, že dva nebo více lidí se cítí jako jeden. Co se stane, jednomu, to se stane i druhému. Jeden zemře, druhý zemře. Jeden pláče, druhý pláče. ' thumb|290px thumb|292px * Sensory Link * Maguilty Sodom * Three Spread Sensory Link * Maguilty Rays Citáty (Ultear) ,,Odpušštím ti! Neopuštej mě! Miluju tě! Chci s tebou žít! Navždy!" (Juvii) ,,Nemám strach ze smrti!" (Juvii) Gray Fullbuster... Ten, který zranil moji Ultear! Neodpustím mu!" ' =